


You Me and Our People

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Brewing Peace [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunch connected one-shot, Chapters mixed with one-shots, Clexa fix-it fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Will add more tags as fic progresses, all the important people get a little bit of the spotlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the threats of both Pike and ALIE have been laid to rest. Clarke and Lexa’s journey together can now begin. Their emotions will run the gambit. Desperation, sadness, happiness, joy, and most of all ALWAYS love.</p><p>There are still lose ends to tie up.  Bellamy and Company still have the consequences of their actions to atone for. Octavia has a tough decision ahead. What will she choose?</p><p>Jaha actions while good intentioned were also an attack on the Commanders life. Something the Grounders will demand blood for. Will it be answered?</p><p>The truth of the Commander’s Spirit will have a rippling effect amongst the clans. Lexa now has some new paths to choose? Where will these paths lead her?</p><p>Clarke and her people will have some new things to deal with. What will the do and how will it affect them?</p><p>Please note: The structure of this story ia multi chapter with small one shots interwoven here and there. Little snippets of the lives of those people close to the couple. Chapter titles will reflect who it’s about and give an idea of what it’s about. </p><p>Chapters will range in length some short some long. I will try to update on Sunday, but I make no promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke and Lexa: After the City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Sexual content. Please be kind. Comments are welcomed and starting now if you leave any comment I use as inspiration will get shot out at the begining of the story. Please tell me what you think, if you liked it, if you dont or if something doesn't make sense. Comment and your name may end up here. 
> 
> Or if this forum is too public for you my tumblr is always open, @honibeetea.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Clarke

I had come undone by the sound of Lexa’s heart stopping, the steady buzz of the monitor had been like a blade thrust through mine. There had been times I hated her, admired her, threatened her life, or fought to save it. Never had I known what it would be like to lose her. The agony that laced through me was telling in emotions I had barely started to comprehend or the relief that flooded in me the moment I heard her say my name, the profundity of it is indescribable.

We were alone as I lay beside her on the narrow hospital bed; unable to met her jade green eyes, but feeling them fixed upon me. I trace with shaking fingertips the planes and angles of her face; relieved that she was there, completely and fully. So I could finally tell her how I felt.

“I…,” I began, still afraid to say the words. “I had lost you,” I said instead, stating the obvious, letting her hear the trembling of my voice.

“I am here, Klark,” Lexa answered quietly, rubbing my back up and down the motion soothing and affirming.

“I…,” I said trying a second time. Still the words would not come and I was angry that I couldn’t say what I needed to aloud. “I know, we can’t make promises that keep us safe.”

“No, _hodnes_ , we can’t.”

I didn’t try to say it again. “Can we...,” I pause, trying to clear the lump in my throat. “Can we at least promise to be together?”

_“Sha,”_ Lexa said her tone clear. I watched as her hand came to rest beneath my chin. Her thumb beginning to stroke my bottom lip. I knew she waited for me to look at her. To meet her green eyes with my clouded blue. I was still scare to look at her directly, fearing she was but a dream that would fade the moment I looked to closely. Eventually knowing she would wait forever I found the courage to look her in the eyes. My breath hitched, the moment my eyes met hers, reeling at the intensity of the love that shone bright. It set my heart ablaze, consuming all my fears and doubts. “ I love you Klark,” she said enunciating every word. “Will you be mine, so I can be yours? Will you bond with me Klark _kom_ Arkadia?”

Her words were like the opening of a locked gate, courage filled me as I answered. “Yes,” I said, placing a kiss to her lips, as I tasted the salt from her eyes. “ _Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa_.”

  
Lexa  
  
My return from the City, was like waking up from a dream, a very trying, onerous dream. My body and mind exhausted, at the dysphoria I felt as my inner world and my outer world collided around and within me. Everything I had experience felt real. The pain I felt there was mirror here. My physical body had been push to it’s limits, just as my mind had been during my time in the City. Luckily my black blood helped with physical healing process, my mind was another matter.

I was moved to a small private room for observation. A curtain hung from the doorframe offering the room some illusion of privacy. Abby had ordered that Clarke and I take it easy. I had made a show to huff and growl at the demands. My weak complaints fell on deaf ears when both Titus and Indra agree with the Fisa’s decision. It would appear my people and Clarke’s had learned some measure of cooperation. With Clarke’s gentle, restraining hand to my shoulder, I relented.

In truth I was happy for the time. There was much I needed to think about and knew I couldn’t if I was required to take up the responsibilities of being Heda. Something I was no longer sure about.

The revelations I had learned while in the city would have a rippling effect amongst the Clans. The Commander’s Spirit and my position would now be on tenuous ground. I needed time to decided what to do. Figure out how much should I divulge to my people. The Commander’s Spirit was still a useful tool, it still contained the memories of the past Heda’s which now included that of Fos Heda Becca. Becca’s additional presence was both a welcomed and a source of concern. I now knew the truth of Her and her grandson, the First Fleimkepa’s, actions at concealing the true nature of the Spirit and the manipulation of the people’s beliefs and fears and how it related the horrors of Mount Weather. It was something I knew needed to be address. It was something that would effect every decision I made moving forward. My thoughts were troubling as questions swirled in my mind. What changes would occur if a new leader didn’t have the spirit? What if the Commander was no longer only a natblida? True, a common blood was not suited to house the Spirit, but could still have on it’s council a natblida that could. Was the leader better because of the presence of the Spirit? How would my people react to finding out it’s connection to the Ark and the Skaikru that had come down? That the Spirit was really a piece of their tech and not a thing of myth. With the the mountain felled, and the Azgeda under control; the need for a Heda seemed redundant. Could I begin the process of establishing a new form of Leadership? Was it something my people would spurn? Should I even bother? Until I knew for certain, bringing Arkadia into the Coalition did not seem wise. Instead the best I could do was offer an Alliance based off of my Bonding Ceremony to Clarke. As my wife and until the matter was settled it would ensure that her people could still have my protection. I knew I would have to talk to Clarke soon. Thankfully, word hadn’t really spread beyond the borders of Arkadia.  
  
For the two days leading up to my release Clarke never left my side and I relished every moment. During the day, I would hold her in my arms as she recounted the stories of her time amongst the stars. She held nothing back, offering up the good as well as the bad. Sometimes when I needed my space to think and understand all that had happen, but not wanting not wanting to be alone, she would sit quietly sketching in the sketch book I had gifted to her before leaving for Arkadia.

Sometimes during random moments her body would tense suddenly. During those times she would nestle her face close to my neck, her nose nuzzling it as she breathed in deeply, and placing her hand on my heart. Eventually her body would relax, and she would continue on as though nothing happened. I was content to follow her lead.

  
Clarke

My time with Lexa, was cathartic. My happiness at having her back and being asked to bond with her were overshadowed by the memory of losing her. My heart and mind were still reeling from the pain. At times my chest would constrict painfully and I would need to bury my face in her neck, breathing deeply, using her scent to calm my tattered nerves. Placing my hand to her chest; I needed to feel the steady rhythm of her heart to reassure myself that she was alive. She was tolerant of those times, letting me take what I needed. Allowing me to touch her skin drawing abstract patterns with the tips of my fingers. Her body shuddered in response to my touch. I smiled enjoying her reactions, which helped to ease my fears; reminding me she was safe.

I said ‘I love you’ often, because I need her to hear it as much as I needed to say it. Her eyes would lit up before bringing our forehead together and whispering it back to me.

I could feel a difference in Lexa, an emotion I couldn’t place or understand. She would grow quiet during those times, needing a moment to process whatever had claimed her mind. The first time it happened I thought she wanted space, but what she really wanted was time. So I grabbed my sketch book and settled in against the headboard, making space for her to rest her head in my lap. In this position I felt like her protector, able to keep her safe and from harm. My heart fluttered in these moments, happy at this appearance of control.

The day of her release I felt an anxious desperate energy begin to bloom in my chest. Some need I barely understood, but which had taken over my every thoughts, demanded my attention. I tried to ignore it, tried to focus on the meeting with Kane, now that Lexa had been release from my mothers care. Her duties as Heda resumed. I hadn’t heard a word of what was spoken. I hadn’t realized that Lexa and Kane were now looking at me with concern or that Lexa had asked the meeting be adjourned for the day. I merely followed when she took my hand.  
  
I stumbled behind her as we made our way to her tent, which had been moved closer to Arkadia’s gates. Her bed had been moved back as well. I stared at it unaware that Lexa was talking to me.

“What?” I asked confused after she shook my shoulder.

“I asked… If you are okay, Klark?” She asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

I stared at her, my mind was in a jumble. I was bundle of nerves and fears and need. I knew the only thing that could calm and quiet them Lexa.

Without warning I crash my lips to hers. I felt her momentary shock at my forcefulness, but it didn’t take her long to recover, returning the fervent kiss. I began to fumble with the many buckles of her overcoat. Her deft fingers came and gently swatting mine away even as I continued my savage plunder of her lips. Soon her coat hit the floor. We broke apart briefly tearing our clothes from our bodies. She reached out with both hand to grip my hips hard… before pulling me in close. Gliding her hands over the swell of my ass to knead the soft flesh. I felt the wetness flood from my core as wrapped both my arms around her neck looking for leverage as I wrapped my legs around her waist. She carried me easily towards the bed, barely breaking contact as she settle her weight quickly over me, her lips leaving mine to attack the soft flesh of my neck. I gasp and moaned as she sucked on my pulse point, my answering shivered in response. As my body reacted her I knew I had felt incomplete without her and knew now as she lay over me I was truly Home.  
I could feel my trouble emotions rolling off me in waves and Lexa responded to each. Matching my actions with her own. Tongues that demanded and were granted entrance to fight and twist with the need to taste. Hands moving over each others body to grope breasts, feeling the mounds of soft flesh react to each others touch as nipples pebbled. Groans and whimpers that sent shivers down spines. Mouths that sucked and tongues that tasted leaving behind evidence of the one who made them. Teeth nipping hips or thigh or anywhere else that need to be nipped. Free hands clawing at each others backs leaving marks, claiming the other as their own. “Mine,” one said as the other breathed “Yours,” in response before lips crashed together again. Our shared need was frantic, driven by the utter relief at being in each others arms. Skin on skin, sweaty, moaning and alive. Our Fingers thrusting together our bodies molded as one. Mouths forming O’s as our bodies reacted and release our pleasure. Barely sated before starting again.

Lexa

I sat at my war table, twisting the dagger, Anya, my Fos had given me when I became her seken. I watched as the dagger sharp point created a hole in the tables surface. My thoughts filled with Clarke and the frenzied fucking we had just engaged in. I was surprise by just how much desperate need poured from her, needed to be calmed. It made me wonder just how deep her fear ran. Her strong emotion affected me as I was swept up in it’s power. I had been taught that my death was not the end for the Commanders Spirit, I was but a host, a servant to it’s whims and desires. I had forgotten that my death would in fact matter to those who cared. I had forgotten my beloved was of the sky and not the ground. Knowing what I knew now, knowing the truth of what the Commander’s Spirit truly was even I felt uncertain.  
“My love,” I heard her say near the shell of my ear as she came to wrap her arms around me. I grab her hand maneuvering her to come and sit on my lap. I noticed idly she was wrapped in a bed sheet. I nuzzle my nose to her cheek, before pulling her face around laying a chaste kiss to her lip.

She hummed contented and I knew her fears had been calmed considerably. I enjoyed the feel of her skin as I rubbed circles along her back with my thumb as she rested her head to my shoulder. I knew that no matter what I would never tire of her company.

I know I should talk to her of the thoughts that trouble my mind. Of everything I had learn from the City of Light. Of wanting to flesh out an alliance and not a membership into the Coalition, using our bonding ceremony to cement the connection. Of the troubles that may soon shake my people with the knowledge of what Commander Spirit was.

I want to know what she thought about these things. I want her to be the voice to tell me I’m wrong, or I’m right, or she doesn’t know. I want her to lead my people with me. Help make these decisions about how to move forward. I want our lives to start together, I’m impatient to wait. I know I should tell her all these things and more, but right now. Feeling her breath on the skin of my neck. Remembering the clearness of her once cloudy her blue eyes. I think perhaps instead I will tell her tomorrow.

“I love you, Klark.”

"I love you, Lexa.”

 

  
.

 

 


	2. Lexa and Clarke: A Moment Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some love and fluff. 
> 
> Trigedasleng is in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to Gemini1179, for the inspiration regarding technology in this chapter. I hope you guys like it and as always kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Peace.

** Lexa **

I awoke suddenly to the violent sounds of Clarke’s screaming, a raspy pain filled sound like shattering glass as heaving sobs cause her body to shake. The noise reverberated within my skull as her body contracted shrinking in on itself. The tighter she tucked in the more like a deeply wounded animal the sound became until it became a low mourn filled hum. I felt surface cracks begin to form upon my heart as I listen to her pain and sadness. Emotions so deep and abysmal and worse I knew I shouldered the blame. 

I gathered her in my arms, holding her close as I waved away Thresh and Ryder, who had come to check on us. They nodded understanding in their eyes as they turn to leave. I whispered soft words with no meanings, sounds to please and comfort as Clarke clung to me pulling me in as close as she could. Her head nestled below my chin, whimpering, begging me quietly not to leave. 

When she had calmed fully I drew her up with me to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Here,” I murmur, grabbing her clothes. She looks at me, blue eyes lost and pained, my heart clenches in response, so I help her to dress. 

I make sure to touch her skin continuously, adjusting here caressing there, as I wrap her chest in a binding. I sigh inwardly, relieved, as I begin to feel her focus. I then move on to her shirt, showing it to her as I raise my hands and pause, waiting for her to lift her arms. Eventually she does, and I work to bring it down over her body, grazing the skin of her arms and torso, softly with my knuckles. When her head has finally appeared through the top, I am there, kissing and nuzzling her face and nose. She sighs leaning into me, and I feel her body relax a bit more. I bend down grabbing her pants arranging them below her. Kissing both her knees gently, while lightly grasping first her left and then her right ankles situating them in her pant legs. I rubbed my hands up and down her lower limbs, warming them, before helping her to stand, having her use my shoulders for balance, kissing each of her thighs as I pulled the pants up and and kissing her pelvic bone lightly, before settling the trousers on her waist. Pausing a moment to kiss her navel while sweeping upward again before her. I smile seeing life creep into her eyes. 

I settle her down again upon the bed, a kiss to her forehead and dress myself quickly before grabbing her hand and a small fur throw leading her out into the night. 

I feel Clarke grip my arm as I pause ordering my guards to stay behind and ignoring their sideway glances at each other.

“I promise we will not go far,” I say to reassure them. “Just to that knoll, we will stay in view.”

“ _Mocof, Heda_ ,” they say as one.

“Come _hodnes_ , I have a story to tell you.”

 

** Clarke **

We make our way quietly to the top of the knoll, staying within the eye line of Thresh and Ryder’s watchful gazes. I follow her taking in the lines of her body the way she moves against the moonlight, so tall and sure. There has always been something otherworldly about Lexa. Something that both excited me and scared me when I first meet her. 

She pulls me in close kissing my lips soft and tender, once we’ve reach the top. I am becoming more of myself again and help her lay down the fur throw.

We position ourselves shoulder to shoulder gazing up at the twinkling stars of the night sky above us, our fingers intertwined. She tells me softly about the stars and other wonders she had learned. I get lost in her voice, the timbre and tone. The ups and downs of her vocals, beguiling me. I notice instantly the moment she has grown quiet and thoughtful. It’s like the damning of a meandering river. 

I regard her silently, taking in the quiet moment of right now, engrossed in the easy way we have learned to enjoy each others time. I think about the storm my thoughts had become, fueling my desperation for Lexa earlier in the night. Our hurried, frenzied coupling a balm for the emotions that coursed through me, calming them, but not soothing them completely.

“Lexa?” I ask quietly, she turns to look at me her green eye dark and uncertain. I ask her with my eyes to let me in.

She smiles at me, my smile, the smile that is filled with love, sadness, happiness, pain and a swirl of other varied emotions. The true Lexa, the girl under the war paint that very few are allowed the privilege to see. This is my Lexa, the one who looks into my blue eyes with her heart on her sleeve bare and open..

“Do you know the Myth of the Commander Spirit?” She asks her voice low, her eyes guarded.

“Yes, Titus told it to us.”

Lexa nods her head, slowly turing her gaze back to the stars and growing quiet for a time. I sense she is thinking and so I wait, patiently staring up at the the star filled sky as well.

Again I find myself enslave by her voice, I listen entranced, to it’s soft and trembling changing pitch, as she shares with me the memories of the _Fos Heda,_ Becca Lawton and her son Alin, the _Fos Fleimkepa._ Both of whom are distant relatives for her.

She tells me the missing facts that surround the myth. The reasons for Becca’s landing and how she was the one who had created ALIE 1 and ALIE 2, what the Grounders call the Commander’s Spirit. She told me about the uniqueness of her blood and I had explained that we figured out most of it when we had analyzed it before dosing both Raven and Titus. Lexa smiles again, and tells me how impressed Becca was of Raven and myself. I feel my cheeks heat at the awe and love I see so fully in her gaze.

I simply nod not wanting to break the spell. 

She continues telling me of the great deception they started, forbidding the use and knowledge of technology, making it into something that would cause the ire of the Commander’s Spirit. To strengthen this stance Becca would acted crazed and enraged when technology was found. Claiming it and the lives of the one who found it. To touch working tech, had become something everyone avoided. If it was found, only the Heda and Fleimkepa or their older novitiates who would be allowed to lay a hand on it. What was initially thought to have been started by the Mountain Men had actually started with them. Becca had feared the that release of ALIE 1 before ALIE 2 had a chance to grow beyond the other. So when she passed Becca had closed off her memories and access to the City of Light. Any knowledge the succeeding Heda’s had about technology were also removed, hidden away with Becca. Years later when the mountain men had finally begun to take the grounders the fear of technology had become a deeply rooted fear, that no one knew how it really began. 

The main purpose for ALIE 2/Heda was to destroy AIE 1 once she was unleashed . Becca had been surprised to find that there were survivors, so ALIE 2 secondary purpose had been to become a leader to help the survivors survive. At the time Becca only knew of the ones tucked safely in the mountain. 

Becca had been surprised when Jaha was the one to set ALIE 1 free. 

“Now that ALIE 1 has been defeated and only a small portion of the City of Light remains,” I looked at Lexa frowning, wondering quietly what it must look like now. “It is much smaller,” Lexa said answering my unasked question. “It looks more like a smaller version of Polis as it it now, but with out the tower. Instead it has a large pillar like structure with a constant fire burning at the top, yes much like a candle,” Lexa says playfully at my teasing smile. “Each Heda lives in a home. They interact and everything. It is quite interesting the conversations I can enjoy with them during my mediations.”

“Interesting…” I mutter thinking how nice it would be to be able to speak with my father as though he were apart of me, able to give me advice or just to visit. 

“Klark,” Lexa begins and I feel my heart skip a beat at the way my name rolls from her tongue and the vulnerability in her tone. “I know I have the wisdom of my predecessors, but I also want your help. For so long Heda have been a singular leader. Listening to the lectures and platitudes that. ‘Love is weakness. To be Heda is to be alone.’, and such. The ideals that have kept us isolated, to look stronger so our people could have faith in us. To be Natblida is to sacrifice every part of ourselves. Our very life can end at the hands of those we are raised with and had bonded with during our time as novitiates at the Conclave. I don’t want Aden or Joss or Kaile or any other natblida to have to endure that pain. I want you by my side and together, help me change the ways of my people. Our people. I want my life with you to be more than just surviving. You thoughts and opinions mean much to me.”

My heart swelled as she looks at me, fire blazing in her eyes. Love, desire, protection and determination wrapped up so tight I am made breathless. 

“We will be bonded, Klark,” Lexa spoke lightly. “Together we will command the 12 Clans and Skaikru. Together we will decide what is the best course for our people.”

She is always like this, including me in everything always in small ways or big ways. This was different, this was more permanent more solid. I rose up on my side steading myself on my elbow. Looking down as the moon shown bright in her green eyes. Enjoying the moment of bliss I felt course through me. Before her words dawned on me.

“Skaikru…” I said my brow furrowing looking at her realizing the sadness of her features as she looked at me waiting.

“Yes,” Lexa said softly siting up. “I don’t think having Arkadia formally as the 13th Clan is a good idea now.”

“What?” I asked anger beginning to sing in my veins. “We already have the brand, so why the fuck not?”

Lexa looks at me unflinching, unafraid of my anger and spit. “For now,” Her tone soft. “It isn’t wise. Until we can know for sure the out come of these new ways. The 12 Clans are still hesitant about the Skaikru, even more so now that your people’s former Chancellor tried to kill me.”

“My people Lexa, my people,” I said furious that she would dare divide us. “I thought they were ours!”

“They are, because they are yours,” Lexa said staring my fury down with her soft pleading gaze. “They will always be yours, just as Azgeda will always be Roan’s. Why do you want to fight me?” Lexa ask looking at me her eye’s searching in wonder.

If I was standing I would have taken a step back, instead my body flinched away surprised at the truth in her words. She was right, I found myself needing to fight her, irrational as it was. It had always be my go to, the way I handled things. While Lexa was calm, I was impulsive. I stop myself, taking in deep cleansing breathes as I worked against my usual nature. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. Feeling truly remorseful. “I still have a great deal of anxiety over your death and the strength of my emotions are harder to deal with.”

“I understand, _hodnes_ ,” she said kissing my forehead. “Our bonding will cement our alliance. It is the best I can do to ensure Skaikru’s safety for now. These events have shown me how precious time is. While I don’t want to waste another second without you in my arms, I know that my actions prior were not wise. Skaikru, must earn their place amongst the Clans. Together as one,” Lexa said motioning between the two of us. “We have a chance. I want to live my life with you. I want to watch us grow and I want to see life etch itself into your skin. Right now it is my best offer. ” 

I looked up at the sky, barely noticing the stars shining above us, looking past to the a place beyond that had once been my home, a place I lived. It was dark and hard and unforgiving. It was small and limited to the size of a large hulking metal beast that kept us safe from the vacuum of space, but it wasn’t home. It was a place to survive until the generation that could come down and make earth their home was born. It was a twist of fate a hope to live that had brought first the 100 down and then the rest of the Ark. If all had gone as planned, my father would have been alive, I would have lived the rest of my life in space, probably marrying Wells, either one of us becoming the next chancellor, deciding fate with the harsh yardstick required by life on the Ark. Instead the Arks oxygen system began to fail and we plummeted to the ground.

The consequence of this, I was granted the chance to meet a woman who would give me her life and her world. Who loved me with every inch of her body, heart and soul. Her love for me, consuming her so greatly that every time I looked into the hard stoic face of the Commander, Lexa Kom Trikru shone through. Her true self the most precious gift she could offer anyone, she happily and completely offered to me, a girl who fell from the sky. How could I not offer the same in return. 

“Ok,” I said my tone and my gaze telling her I was satisfied. Lexa smile brightly. 

“Together Klark, we will change the lives of our people.”

 

 


	3. Titus and an Offering of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Titus Chapter one-shot kinda thing. 
> 
> Trigedasleng is in Italics

I had been sitting against a tree when they came, hidden in the shadows, looking up into the face of the full moon. I had gone looking for time alone, letting my thoughts wonder freely inside my head. Instead I found myself listening as Leksa told Klark of the wonders of our world. Something I had forgotten about, being to focused on my duties. 

When the talk turned more personal I took my silent leave, before hearing what truths Leksa had learned when in the city. I had truths of my own to think on, so instead I made my way quietly back to my tent, remembering my time with Alin, Becca’s son and the _Fos Fleimkepa_ , in the misty place.

He had bowed deeply to me, his voice was low and resonant as he introduced him self to me as Alin, Becca’s son. He made no mention of being the first _Fleimkepa_ until much later in our conversation. But I had a suspicion of who he was. He was kind looking, eye’s green, reminding very much of Leksa. There was a thoughtful wisdom there, he did not look like the man who people had named ruthless and unchanging. Who fulfilled his duties as Fos Fleimkepa with an iron fist and will. Not this man, who seemed kind and caring with an ease to him like a flowing river that bends and wove and meandered. “There is much you will learn, things that are meant only for you and not Heda.”

“Why,” I asked dubious of his intentions and unsure if I wanted to keep anything from Leksa anymore. 

“The duty of a _Fleimkepa_ is bond to the Spirit and it’s current vessel. I am here before you because you have played your part well, and the city has been destroyed. However, your part is not done, if anything it is just beginning. It will require you to change your very self and you must be ready,” He had paused his green gaze critical. “Not many knew this but I too am a Natblida and for a time after my mother’s death I held the Spirit. Imparting only what it needed to know before hiding it away from both the Heda and my mother. No easy feat I assure you for my mother was very wise even in her death.

“We both knew the challenges that would be faced when the City was ended. I knew the _Fleimkepa_ would be the most resistant to change. I had set that stubbornness in motion, by become a man I was not. I embodied the values of resistance and choose my acolytes to mirror my false beliefs. They had to be steadfast in their demand for continuity of what being Heda meant. I knew at some point I would also have to help lead them in the new direction.

“It is time for the Fleimkepa to embrace and help forge that change. This Heda is wise and just and compassionate. She is what our people need. Her future mate Klark I have seen in your memory is perfect for Heda. The perfect counterbalance for my stoic daughter. Yes, I say daughter. I am her great grandfather many times over. She is blood of my blood. Where she as Heda is the strength and backbone of our people, Wanheda, is the fire and spirit. This new age both are needed and you are charged with keeping both protected. I promise only good will come of it. 

“I do not regret the means my mother and I deployed to keep our people safe. The Deception and choke on our people were necessary. The lies we started and nurtured were the best we could do.We were not perfect, but we loved our people fiercely and happy laid down our lives for me. I know you love Lexa, in your own way. So love her more and just and love Clarke as well. Have faith my Brother. Let the wisdom I impart to you guide Heda and WanHeda well,” he said bringing our foreheads close, as I felt my body tilt and sway and right itself at the flood of information to me. 

My knees buckled under the weight as I saw the man he was before choosing the man he would become. This was a lesson and example. Leaving here would require me to change and I knew this new world had no place for me if I didn’t. So I shed my former self and embraced the skin of protector and guide. 

The next time I opened my eyes, the world around me felt new. 

I watched from my tent the dawning of a new day, ready to tell Leksa of my mistakes and give to her and Klark my renewed soul. The way of our people was changing, it was now my duty to ensure it happened.

\----------

Sometime later I stood before them, having requested a private meeting inside _Heda’s_ tent. I can feel Leksa graze bare into me. Green eyes filled with curiosity while her face showed nothing while she and Klark sat patiently side by side. Alin’s words echoing in my head, he was right of course. Klark was the Fire to Leksa Strength. They were both strong in their own way, both wise and just. They both understood the need for self-sacrifice and together they were the best choice. They were two half’s of one whole and during this time no other Heda would do. 

Oddly my thoughts took me to Luna, the brazen wild auburn haired girl, who was Lexa’s master in combat, but her student in leadership. I understand now why Leksa denied my request to pursue her, knowing Luna’s heart and her own were kindred in some regard. Even for all of Luna’s bolster, Leksa saw through it to the girl who wanted peace but not the sacrifices needed to have it. I chuckle silently to myself realizing that, perhaps, I too had been lost to my short- sightedness for a time. 

“What did you need, Teacher?” she asked, speaking informally, pulling me from my musing.

I take a breathe calming my nerves keeping my vision trained between them. “I wish to apologize for actions I had taken in the past. There was a time I had wanted the death of Wanheda,” I pause hearing Leksa’s sharp inhale at my confession, noting the narrowing of her eyes as rage simmered below the surface waiting to see what I would say further. “I was wrong,” I spoke clearly bending my body deeply first to Leksa and then to Clarke. “Klark makes you stronger, she is wise and willing to do what must be done to secure the needs of her people. I see now, what I had really feared was your undoing again. The lost of Costia had broken you in a way, but had also strengthened you in another. Not seeing that it had left you a shell of your self, I though now you understood my teaching. I was proud you gave Klark up, leaving her at the mountain. I had hope you choosing would have lessen the hurt you felt. I became blind to what was before me. When you had Klark brought to Polis I have watched as you opened yourself more and more to her. I saw the way you looked at her, the dangerous feelings that were leaking out, from having to deny what you wanted on the inside. I fear that others would see it as well. Thankfully they say the stoic face of Heda. You were more adamant this time, demanding Klark be included in all affairs as your fought to win back the trust you had lost. Unlike Costia, whose was soft and easy of temperament. I knew Clarke was your equal, her fire and spirit very evident when she spoke to me. I was afraid that instead of being broken, you would be unmade and therefore unrepairable. So I sought to protect you in the only way I knew, trying to separate you. I had set out to kill her, and would place the blame on the sky boy Murfi. I realized the error of my ways and1 decided to let her be. I am glad I did. I will not make that mistake twice,” I said coming around to their sides so they could see me fully as I knelt before them completely my forehead to the ground. 

“ _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ , I give myself over to your dreams and desires completely. I am yours in body and spirit. My hands will raise only to protect those things you wish to protect and defeat those your wish to defeat. My strength and will are yours to command and will lay my life at feet of your enemy before they have a chance to lay a hand to you. Upon my blood,” I said pulling my dagger from its hidden sheath to slice into the palm of my hand. “I bind myself to you,” I finish and turn my dagger’s hilt turn to them waiting for their acceptance. 

I watch as Heda moves to stand before me grabbing my dagger, pricking her palm, and letting the blood well before dabbing her finger first in her blood and then my own. “Your blood is accepted,” she murmurs as she places the finger to my forehead, claiming me. I then look to Wanheda, seeing the uncertainty in her blue eyes that looked to Leksa, silently asking for guidance. Heda gaze is neutral, letting Wanheda know this is her choice. Her focus returns to me, deciding quietly and I see her acceptance and faith as she moves to repeat the ritual. Placing her mark besides the other. Murmuring the words of acceptance as well.

“Rise Titos,” Lexa murmurs and I do as commanded.

“Later today we have a meeting with Kane and Abby,” Klark says. “We will require your presence. I will have Thresh come and get you when it is time.”

“Sha, Wanheda,” I say taking my leave. 

My duty to _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ I have pledge my life. I am their humble _Fleimkepa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and Comment are most welcome. 
> 
> Peace.


	4. Jaha's Fate Declared: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is completely from Jaha's POV. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Peace.

The tension in the room was thick as I awaited Lexa’s decision. This meeting was really just a formality, a courtesy, there was no other end for me but death. Today I was to find out when. I was happy they had granted my followers a pardon, I was okay to shoulder the punishment and blame. I was, after all, doing it for my people. My death would serve them even if my attempt to save them in life did not. The unleashing of ALIE unto this world was my fault entirely. I was told they were getting help to repair the damage they had suffered from not being made to suffer. The emptiness I felt when I was cut off from the city was sobering and final. The moment Lexa had destroyed ALIE’s heart, I felt as if my own had been destroyed. It was like I had lost Wells all over again but this time I was completely shattered. This time, however, I didn’t have to sweep my lost under the rug. I could feel it and dwell in it. It is a small comfort to know my life would end soon, as would my pain.

My eyes fell upon the two young leaders flanked on either side by Abby and Kane with Titus standing guard behind them. The face of the man who betrayed me held a peace I had wanted to give to my people. It was calm and sure and solid. I could see the determination, just as I could feel the waves of barely contained anger and rage from the two warriors that guarded me, ready to strike the moment I decided to act foolishly. They had nothing to fear from me. I was defeated, but more importantly I was tired. So very tired. Sadly I was the loser in this battle and thus would be granted a loser’s prize.

I saw the stirring of pity in Clarke’s blue eyes. As the hurt and confusion played across my dark, tired features. I watched as her eyes flicked to the woman behind me; the dark skinned grounder warrior who had nearly run me through the moment she laid eyes on me, only to be stopped by Clarke’s command. The gaze that returned to look upon me had hardened. This was the face of a leader, the face of stone resolve, andfelt an odd swelling of pride to see it.

Yes, Jake had been right. Clarke would have made a fine Chancellor.

At Lexa’s soft inhale of speech the tension began to release and I felt my body respond almost like a sigh.

“Former Chancellor Thelonious Jaha,” Lexa intone, her voice sharp and scary in it’s softness. “I am sad that again we met under the circumstance of you wanting my death.”

“I only wanted what I thought was best for my people,” my tone soft but strong. “You can not tell me you would not have done the same.”

“No,” Lexa said nodding in agreement. “You are right, I would have. We make choices and enact plans for our people, treating some as a commodity to be used until useless, and others to be guarded and kept safe. This is the pain and joy of being a leader. Had I been captured I would expect nothing less than my execution,” she said looking at me honestly and with a measure of respect. I had forgotten just how smart their leader was. This young women barely out of her teenage youth, who spoke like a leader of many hard won years. When she spoke again I heard the sincerity of her soul and knew she too would bare the burden of death for the salvation of her people. “In two day’s time you will be executed.”

I had lost the means to speak and so nodded my understanding. Rough cruel hands gripped my arms and lead me away.

  
\----------

It is a curious feeling to wake up and breath in your first breath of the day and know that as the sun has crested the top of the sky you will breath your last. Each inhale a spit to the face of your death. I opened my eyes, looking up at the grey blandness of the ceiling. The lack of color fitting for my current state of mind as I began to think of Wells and his mother, Cecily. At long last I would finally be with them.

In the pale glow of the early dawn I was ready to move on, ready to meet my end.

The silence was welcomed as my life began to flash before my eyes. The triumphs and mistakes I made bright and open for my perusal. I remembered being a young boy sitting upon my father’s knee as he fulfilled his duties as Chancellor. The range of emotions that always crossed over his features were numerous and many. One day which stood out to me today was when he had to chose letting his friend be pardoned for a crime that was floatable. I was perhaps 8 at the time, to young to understand fully what was being said, but old enough to know there was something going on. I was hesitant when I asked if I could help. I wanted to so badly be a big boy and help my father tackle this problem. He looked to me, dark brown eyes sad and unsure regarding me.

“Son,” he said, frowning slightly. “There are things that as a leader you will have to sacrifice. You will not want to, every fiber of your being tearing at you to not do what must be done. Today, I must make that sacrifice. A sacrifice I am happy to make for the good the Ark, it does not mean I am not deeply scared by it. This choice I make with surely tear a piece of my soul, but I must do it.” I would later use this advice to float my best friend, Jake Griffin. Who had been kind in his understanding, but fully aware that his daughter would not.

I sighed as I heard my door creak open, readying myself to be taken to my end. I was surprised to be greeted not by hardened angry guards but _Heda_ , who looked far more casual than last I saw her. Looking at her face I decided it was her eyes, they were unguarded and for a time I was being granted the privilege to see the person behind the façade of _Heda_.

"Come, Thelonius,” she said dipping her head to the side as she gestured to the open door.

“No chains? Aren’t you afraid I will run?”

She looked at me, a single eyebrow croaked at me in amusement. She knew I would not.

I chuckled lightly as I made my way past the door.

We walked down as old friends do, quietly as though communicating via the silence. My respect for her spiked once again at the ease in which she walked besides me, her body relaxed as if this was but a morning stroll. She knew me, understood my position and granted me the respect of that. Just as I was catching a glimpse of her, I knew I still understood very little of the young woman who walked down a corridor besides her enemy assured of my defeat.

We broke into the sun light to the hush sounds of the crowd’s murmur watching as their Heda walked while her enemy was allowed to be without chains. She stood taller in that moment, power, strength and a sureness radiating from her. She was the embodiment of the Grounders soul, their Heda the strongest among them. Their faith in her absolute. I felt jealousy, knowing that for me to have that I required the aid of a being that had striped my people of the very pain that ultimately made them human.

We made our way to the platform, where with steady hands she tied me to the pole for execution. Her voice low as she bid farewell as thought to a respected friend. I dipped my head slightly, barely noticeable but I know she saw, as she passed to face the crowd.

“Today we repay an attempt on my life, the blood of Heda that may have been spilled had it succeeded. This kill is mine and I claim it fully in the name of the Commander’s Spirit. Ready for self,” she said, looking at me as she took the dagger Indra offered.

I set my jaw and widened my stance as she drew near. I felt the sharp tip rest between the ribs that would offer direct access to my beating heart granting me a quick death. My heart thundered in my ears at the tip pierced my skin as I felt my heart seize

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the off chance there are any questions about if there is more after "heart seized" there isn't that is the end. Since it is from Jaha's POV he would be dead after the knife pierced his heart it made sense to end it without the period.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Clarke: We are Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are out of sequence from chapter 4 with Jaha’s death. Both make mention of it in some way and are the two days leading up to the execution. Each one just deals with our girls individually. I hadn’t wanted to split up his judgement. I wanted it to just be done with and inspiration is a funny fickle thing at times. So I just honored that. 
> 
> This is a day from Clarke’s POV with bits of Abby thrown in and of course a cuddly Clexa ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng is in Italics

I watched as Jaha was lead away noting the odd quiet exchange between Lexa and him. I wasn’t jealous per say, more like surprised, that even now that Lexa had ordered his death, Jaha and her could find a modicum of respect for each other. I, on the other hand, hated him completely and was glad it was not me who had to dole out his punishment. I would not be as kind. I shrugged moving one, whatever shared moment would be forgotten when Jaha was executed. His story was almost done.

 

“I will leave you,” Lexa said placing a steady hand to my shoulder drawing my attention.

 

I smiled nodding my head as she leaned over, murmuring ‘I love you’ into the shell of my ear feeling my skin heat in response as she kissed the top of my head, before leaving the conference room.

 

I could feel my mother’s gaze as I felt the creeping of a blush up my neck and face at the scrutiny held in her stare.

 

“What did you want to talk to us about?” Kane asked, averting his gaze, moving the meeting forward.

 

I saw my mom frown slightly and I looked at her promising with my eyes to talk to her after. I smiled when she nodded her head, understanding the silent mother daughter form of communication. For a moment I wondered if I would ever have something like that with a child of my own. The possibility of a child of my blood or Lexa’s was of course possible, but this new world offered just as many scary unknowns as it did exciting knowns. Was it really necessary to create that type of family, when there were the Nightbloods who could use the love of a kind parent instead. I knew the biggest change that Lexa wanted to make was in the training and raising of the Nightbloods. So would we even need children of our own. My questions would have to wait for later. Right now there was more pressing concerns.

 

I paused gathering my thoughts. This talk was important, a seat as part of the Coalition wasn’t possible for now, later it would be. First, Skaikru and Arkadia would have to deal with the aftermath of its peoples actions towards Lexa and the grounders. I knew of the two Kane would be the most receptive, thinking before reacting. My mother on the other had would react much as I did. Drawing in a long heavy breath I decided the best way was direct.

 

“There is no easy way to say this so I will be blunt. Lexa has decided to rescind our place within the Coalition.”

 

“What!?” Abby bellowed at the news jumping from her chair knocking it over and banging her fist on the table. “What the fuck?” she demanded.

 

“Abby,” Marcus said softly reaching for her arm. I watched as my mother’s body tensed for a second before relaxing and nodded as she looking at his soft reassuring features.

 

I watched with a critical eye as the tips of my mother’s ears turned a bright pink. _Curious_ , I thought to myself. Wondering what was really going on between them. Hopping I would get a chance to bring it up after our discussion.   

 

“Let her finish,” he said while nodding his head gently, as he looked my mother in the eye.

 

She nodded in response looking to me to continue, her eyes piercing.

 

“I agreed,” I said gently continuing forward. “There has been a lot going on, first with Pike and then with Jaha. Skaikru has lost any respect I may have gained for it, which to be honest wasn’t that much to begin with. We have to earn our right to stand with the other Clans.”

 

“So will we be forming a new alliance or peace treaty?” Marcus asked as Abby furrowed her brows at this new information.

 

“An alliance.”

 

“Can we trust Her,” Abby asked accusation weighted in her tone.

 

“Yes, Lexa has asked me to Bond with her and,” a sharp inhale of breath from Abby. “I have said yes.  Preparations will be made once Jaha and Bellamy have been dealt with. Messengers will be sent with the news and invitations to the Clan leaders. Everyone will more than likely attended. This is the first time since the _Thri Heda_ that a mate has been chosen.”

 

“Is our actions the only reasons we are being kicked out?”

 

I sighed inwardly at the ease with which my mother was still able to read me.

 

“No, Lexa learned some startling new information about the Heda history and of herself. Right now I can’t tell you what they are. Just know that this will have a deep impact on the Clans. The Grounders society will be undergoing many changes. Lexa… and I feel the best way handle it is to keep Skaikru separate for now.”

 

“Which will mean what exactly?” Kane asked curiously.

 

“Once Lexa and I are Bonded, I will be the voice of Skaikru. A representative will be allowed to sit at the table with the ambassador, but will not be allowed to vote, unless the vote directly pertains to Skaikru. In which case Lexa will give you leave to speak. She wants to integrate us slowly into the coalition.”

 

“By hobbling us?” Abby said disgusted with this turn of events.

 

“Somewhat,” I murmured. “Lexa has been including me in all her decisions. She has been making amends for Mount Weather and I know my opinion and advice mean a lot to her. We may not have the same rights, as the other clans have and there will be some restrictions placed on us, but we will be kept safe from any who may wish us ill. For now, she has to appease the original Clans.”

 

“Will we get to make requests and provisions for our people regarding the contract?” Kane asked.

 

“Yes, tomorrow. Today use this time to think about what those are. Then we will meet here again and discuss the details of the alliance contract and you will pick a representative that will live in Polis.”

 

“Is that a requirement?”

 

“Yes. They must spend the majority of their time amongst the populace of Polis. It is the only expectation Lexa has requested of us. Otherwise, if our demands don’t put any undue strain on the Coalition, Lexa will more than likely grant it. But be smart. Lexa will not just capitulate simply because you are my people and I will also police anything I think is unfair. My place, moving forward, must be a united front with Lexa or Skaikru will never gain the trust of the Clans.”

 

“Why do we even need it?” Abby questioned frowning.

 

“Trade, protection, and aid when or should we need it. Trikru can still demand retribution for being on their land, so far Indra has made that request, but she can and is well within her right as Chief General of TonDC and Trikru. I think, she like your friendship more,” I said nodding to Kane.

 

“Yes, we do get along well.” He nodded seriously at my mother’s pointed glare.

 

“I will need to straddle the line between both people. Something I am a little nervous over. I can neither overly side with Skaikru and overly oppose the Coalition. Lexa has complete faith that I can.”

 

Abby and Kane were silent as they mulled over the news. There was much to consider. The Skaikru needed the aid that the Coalition could provide along with the relationship my bonding created with Lexa. It was the closest thing Lexa could offer as far as keeping my people under her protection as much as she could. Lexa hoped that things really wouldn’t be that bad once changes were set in motion, but she was not a fool to think that nothing could happen.

 

“Very well,” Marcus said. “If you will excuse us there is much we need to discuss.”

 

“Of course,” I said raising to leave.

 

“Clarke,” Abby began grabbing me forearm.

 

“I know mom,” I said looking at her. “Find me when you’re done and we can talk,” I smiled my eyes resting briefly on Kane before settling back on her. I turned and walked from the room.

 

\----------

 

It was sometime late that evening when my mother finally sought me out. I was eating dinner with Lexa in our tent.  I had let Thresh and Ryder know that my mother would be coming and to please let us know when she was here.

 

“Wanheda,” Came Ryders grunt at the tent’s entrance. “Fisa Abi is here.”

 

“Thank you,” I called as my mother made her way in. 

 

Lexa and I had been in the middle of discussing the various clans and clan leaders that would be attending our bonding. I was a little nervous, but I was also happy to be doing something that hinted at tomorrow.  I still felt bouts of anxiety grip me throughout the day and each moment spent with Lexa, no matter how mundane, helped in further heal my heart and calm my anxieties.

 

“Commander,” My mother said inclining her head slightly.

 

“Fisa Abi,” Lexa said returning the gesture. “I must go and find Titus and Indra now,” Lexa said pausing to kiss my forehead as she stood to leave

 

We were silent for a while; I know she had more question about the Alliance then she did about Lexa asking for my hand. So I waited, figuring out what to say to her possibly hurtful words. But tonight my mother was full of surprises.

 

“I loved your father dearly,” she said looking over the map laid out on the table. Tracing her fingers along the paper, along an invisible line only she could see. There was a sad clarity to the look she gave me as her eyes fixed on mine.

 

“I made so many mistakes once he was floated, the biggest of which was letting Wells take the blame. He was a truly good friend and I wish he could be here now, perhaps things would have turned out differently.”

 

“I…”

 

“Please let me finish,” she asked gently.

 

I remained silent, letting her continue.

 

“I had always hoped that you two would end up together, and change the way that life was run on the Ark,” she said her eyes taking on a faraway look to them as she sat in the chair that Lexa had left. “You don’t know this but Thelonious and your dad would always get into heated disagreements about which one of you would be the next chancellor when it was time for your generation to rule. I never got involved, knowing that it was about male bolster more than anything else. I silently also wanted for things to be different even thought I was happy to move along in the same directions as all the others.  You were a perfect mixture of us. Your stubbornness you got from me. Your stalwart courage from him.

 

“I don’t need you to tell me how much you love Lexa; I see it plain as day in the way your bodies react naturally to each other. The little touches, the shared smiles that leave everyone out. You and her are meant for each other. Any other life you lived would have been a shell compared to the one you are about to start with her. Even if Wells was here, he would not give you what Lexa will. I know this and see it.

 

“As much as I want you to remain the little girl with the big blue eyes who ran around yelling how much she loved her mom and dad. I know that you are becoming the leader your dad always knew you would be.  Jake always had faith in your strength and he trusted you to be the best choice for your people. So I am going to do the same. 

 

“So I will place the same unrelenting faith your father had in you as well. There is much I can do to help and the best way for me to do that is to help in any way I can to ensure peace and a lasting relationship with the Grounders. Let’s,” Mom said grabbing my hand. “Do this together.”

 

“Thank you, mom,” I said my tone hushed with the heaviness of her words and what I felt after hearing them, moving to embrace her in a fierce hug.

 

“Your welcome, baby,” she whispered near my ear, before pulling me away at arm’s length. “Now I why don’t you tell me about her.”

 

“I will, but first, what is up with you and Kane?” I said winking at her playfully. 

 

She blushed again and I couldn’t help thinking how much like best friends we were acting. She was hesitant to talk, unsure about how much I truly needed to hear about the blossoming relationship between her and Marcus. I smiled, offering her bits of what makes Lexa, my Lexa and see explained about what drew her to Kane. I let my voice raise and fall with the force of my happiness and excitement that I could share this moment with her, about those we had fallen in love with, though she was quick to correct me with an ‘Almost’. We talked for hours, alone, Lexa leaving us to ourselves as we repaired bit by bit a relationship that had be strained. My heart swelled for her even more at her patience and understanding of what I needed, even if at the time I didn’t know what that was. 

 

“I just love her, mom.” I said breathless at my admission.

 

“I know,” she said smiling at me. “I think it’s time for me to let you get back to her. Thank you for letting me in,” she said resting her hand to my cheek.

 

I found myself leaning into the maternal touch and wondering if Lexa missed these moments with her mom as well. “Thank you, for being my mom.”

 

“Always,” she murmured as we stood to leave the tent together. “Looks like _Heda_ is waiting for you,” Mom said looking up to the grassy knoll where a lone figure was bathed in the moonlight.

 

“Uh-huh” I murmured hugging her again before making my way to the girl waiting for me.

 

Quiet as can be, I made my way to Lexa who sat eyes closed, her breathing even and measure, deep in meditation. I stood there staring at her, waiting to see if she would notice.

 

“Klark…” she breathed.

 

“I thought I was finally quiet enough to sneak up on you.”

 

“I will always know the moment the other half of my heart returns to me,” she said the intensity of the statement evident in depth of her striking green eyes as she reached up, helping to guide me down beside her. I leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lip before shuffling my body to lay my head on her lap. Once I was completely settled her fingers gently began to card through my hair.

 

I sigh in relaxed contentment looking up at the twinkling stars and enjoying the silence of knowing that to each of us, the other was Home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> Peace and see you for the next chapter!


	6. Lexa: I am Heda. I am Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng are in italics.
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait. Life sadly gets in the way, and I've been busy taking care of all my responsibilites. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and please enjoy.

We gathered in the council room, myself and Klark, Indra, Abi and Markus. Titos, I had sent back to Polis to prepare things for our return along with the few Skaikru who would be returning with us. I listened quietly as the two leaders took turns outlining what terms Skaikru was requesting. I was surprised by how well thought out they were. They demanded nothing but spoke in soft humbled tones, having taken to heart the advice Klark had given them.

The first item was about the land that they had crashed on. They wanted to offer a purchase contract to be paid in goods and services. They also requested the additional purchase of land five miles around them, unless there was already an established township or village then that boundary would be pulled back by 3 feet. Markus surprised me when he produced a map that he, with the help of Indra, had drawn up. The lines were clear and concise. There were huge portions where they would get their 5 miles’ boundary and others where they lost ground considerably, but did not compensate by requesting more where they could. The extra land purchase would also allow them access to a lake that, with my approval, they would divert some to create irrigation for their crops. My respect for them grew.

The rest, were things I had anticipated and knew that should they ask respectfully I would grant them. Things such as assistance to learn how to grow herbs and edible foods- since those who had the knowledge had been killed or were going to be killed. They wanted to be taught proper hunting rituals and all the skills they would need to survive well on the ground. Indra had already been working tentatively with Markus, now she just needed my approval to continue.

They wanted trade rights with other the clans and training so they could learn to fight as we fight. For each item they requested also came with a fair trade from them. I saw Klark’s blue eyes shine with pride at the way her people were handling themselves. Contrite after the many altercations that the sky and ground had gotten into. As I seemed to watch outside the proceedings I realized that this moment was the first step to the change I wanted to have happen.

I looked around at those assembled, noting the different posture and responsibility that posture denoted. There was an energy of cooperation, of working together.

We were building a connection with people who had lived life on a metal beast that had made it’s way to the ground and delivered with it, not just my beloved, but people who would test the strength of my Coalition. My soon to be mate would have the hardest duty. As my mate she was in direct line to ensure the well-being of her people over that of others. She could demand much from me, and the power she could wield was dangerous. In the face of things, she would have to denounce your people in order to ensure their safety, she would have to advocate for all openly and should she speak, it must be backed by sound knowledge or she would be seen as a seductress to Heda, causing me to lose the faith of my people. Something, I myself was about to challenge.

I let Abi and Markus know that trade with the other clans was solely up to the ambassadors and their clan leaders. I wouldn’t force any to trade with Skaikru.

The Meeting adjourned as I had Indra send out riders with messages ordering the Clan leaders of the Coalition to meet in Polis in a weeks’ time to hear what each Clan had to say and ask questions of the two leaders to iron out the trade agreements and the rest of the alliance terms. The only thing left to decided would be who would be representing them as ambassador once the Alliance was finalized.

\----------

I made my way over to the tent that Oktavia and Linkon shared at the farthest corner of Arkadia. Clarke had mention that Oktavia didn’t like to stay in it if she didn’t have to. Having grown up a kinda prisoner, she couldn’t stand living behind metal walls. She like being able to feel the breeze and hear the life outside the oiled cloth walls of their tent. I could understand how the Trikru way of life had called to the Skai girl. It was easier for her too make herself into something else, without the stigmatism of what she was. Oktavia was a good gona, even if she did rile on Indra’s nerves from time to time..

Memories of Onya flooded into me at the thought of Oktavia and her Fos. It would have been nice to have Onya here with me as I turned my peoples lives upside down. She would have been able to enjoy the chaos it was sure to bring. Laughing at me while also helping me to tame the breast. I sighed inwardly as I drew nearer thinking of what lay ahead on me. Focusing on the now.

The people of Pike’s crew were in a state limbo until I could speak to Oktavia about her position on demanding blood payment from her brother. Klark was already unwilling to to partake in the killing of Belomi, but had promised not to challenge my decision. I was grateful for Klark’s understanding.

So alone I would speak with Oktavia now that her injuries were healed more. There had not been a need for haste before today and so I had waited. Letting her have sometime with her mate before asking of her a hard painful decision. I had informed her yesterday of what was to happen and how her chosen people dealt with Family betrayers. She understood and told me she would have a decision for me today. There was still much to be done, and I wanted the punishments of those who needed to be dealt with finished. A new chapter was coming for my people. I was anxious to get it started.

I announced myself and was granted entrance quickly. Oktavia was prompt up on the bed with many folded furs behind her. An expression of irritation plain on her face. It would appear her mate was in the mind to keep her abed for now. I tried my best to hid the small smile that played upon my lips. I knew first hand the desire for one’s lover to keep the other safe.

“With all due respect Heda,” Oktavia said carefully. “I am not in the mood to be teased.”

I looked at her with a playful expression of reproach. The younger warrior had the good sense to bow her head in apology.

“I understand,” I said a wistful tone of compassion. “I have to deal with Klark’s fussiness at times myself and still do when the mood seems to hit.. Should she hear of this conversation…,” I said looking at her the full weight of my authority and right in my hardened stare. My meaning clear to both her and Linkon.

“Sha, Heda,” they said in unison.

I nodded, pleased with their understanding.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed that Linkon had gotten for me. “Machof,” I said looking at him briefly, before settling my gaze fully on Oktavia.

She looked at me, as I waited patiently for her to begin. I would not rush her even with my presence. I began to speak of other things, things of little consequence or importance. Things merely to fill the time. I spoke mainly with Linkon, asking his thoughts of the Arkadian’s and of everything that had happened.

It had been a full candle mark before Oktavia finally spoke up and even then her voice was shaking but sure.

“I don’t want to be the one to decide Bellamy’s fate,” Oktavia said slowly, eyes down case before looking me straight in the eye. “Heda, I don’t want his blood on my hands.”

“I understand,” I said after a moments pause. “Belomi Blake and his cohorts will face their punishments two days after Jaha has meet his.”

“Thank you, Heda.”

I nodded as I took my leave, not wanting to stay longer then needed.

  
\----------

I let my feet guide me, not altogether sure of where I was headed, only that I would get there. Being Heda was both a blessing and a curse. Where others could be weak, Heda always had to be strong. Unable to pass responsibility to another. Heda was the last step, the one the people turned to, to be a leader, as symbol of strength, to be whatever Heda’s people needed.

As Lexa, my heart was burdened and torn. Holes riddled it surface. Payments made by the coin of my soul. I was tired, but I loved my people deeply and with a sureness that scared me often. I knew that if I had not found a way to make Clarke and her people truly mine; at some point I would have been forced to betray them. I knew with out a doubt I could not break my heart again and continued to live. A new Heda would have taken my place, but not before ensuring Skaikru’s long term safety.

I smile to myself at the destination my mindless wandering had brought me too. I stood before my tent, it would appear that I would always be drawn back to my beloved. I could hear Klark’s low raspy voice, humming softly. I smile as my troubled soul was instantly put at ease. The blonde girl that fell from the sky would soon be mine and I would never have to choose between my heart and my head.

I opened the tent flap, as a deep hunger over took me. Walking slowing and purposefully I made my way over to her.

I reach my arms out embracing her, feeling her body tense for a moment before recognizing my touch and hearing her sigh as she leaned into me. My arms wrapping around her tightly.

“My love,” I breathed into her ear, my voice husky with want.

“Lexa,” she said breathy and low, humming contentedly as I nuzzled her ear.

I began to press my lips into the hallow of her neck as my hand wandered up to cup her breasts. “I need you, Klark,” I said with a hard Ca at the end, feeling her shiver in response.

“I am yours Lexa,” She said turning around to hold my face in between her hands her blue eyes looking deeply into mine before crashing our lips together. I moaned into her mouth as I placed my hands beneath her bottom to bring our hips as close as possible.

It was a flurry of desperate need and want I sought to feel her skin on mine, quickly removing the barriers that divided us. Once we were both naked, I lifted her, feeling her wetness as she wrapped her legs around my hips. I heard her whimper at the sensation, as I carried her to the bed.

Once at the bed I positioned her on its edge wanting to worship her. Kneeling and, pledging myself as Lexa to her.

I pulled her close, capturing her lips with mine. Slowly I made my way over her jaw past her ear, were I spoke of my love for her before gently nibbling her ear, hearing her moan as I moved my hands to her breasts cupping them feeling their weight as I began to tease her nipples. She whimpered as I left my mark on her neck.

Making my way down past her collarbone stopping to press kisses the top of each breast before continuing down to the apex of her thigh’s.

“Please,” she moaned as I leaned in, to slowly swipe my tongue along her folds, lapping at her juices; needing to take in as much of her as possible. Her hips bucked into me as I attacked the sensitive bud with my tongue, sliding two finger into her curling slowly, feeling the soft spongy area that would send her closer to the edge.

"Yes...," She breathed as I maintained my pace wanting to prolong her pleasure for as much as possible. “Moaning.”

I felt her thread her fingers into my hair as her walls began to flutter around me her breathing turning into shallow pants. I felt her body pause before releasing as she moan my name breathy and reverent like a prayer.

“ _Ai hodnes,_ ” I said as I continued to thrust into her, helping to ride out her orgasm. Moving to kiss her lips, the taste of her on my tongue as she granted me entrance. She captured my tongue between her teeth to suck off all her juices.

"I love you,” she purred as we settled fully onto the furs.

"I love you too,” I said smiling as she snuggled closer into me.

\----------

“Have you decided what you will do with Bellamy?” Klark asked sometime later after another round of love making.

I took my time to respond, unsure if she wanted to know the details. “Sha,” I answered testing the waters to see if she would ask for more.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I trust you to be just Lexa.”

“I will,” I said softly. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will see the end of Jaha’s fight. Then the next will be Belomi and his people’s.”

“ _Reshop_ , Lexa,” Klark said kissing my side.

“Good night, _hodnes_ ,” I murmured kissing her forehead, before falling into a fitful sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	7. Bellamy: Jus Drein Jus Daun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Bellamy's POV about his actions and then his punishment. It may be alittle detailed for some, or not enough for others. If you are a fan of Bellamy, this may not be the a chapter you want to read. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

I hadn’t slept at all last night, wanting to take these last moments to enjoy the quiet of Arkadia at night. I watched in wonder as the sun rose slowly inching its way higher and higher, as each brightening ray brought me closer and closer to my final end. I felt the corners of my lips tug up in a ironic smile. It was about this time, I had come home awashed in the blood of those Grounders.

I had been waiting in this cell for days, just shy of two weeks, watching as Arkadia went about it’s days, seeing Grounders moved freely amongst my people. I felt an queer sense of betrayal at this. A slap to my face at the actions I had done. My sacrifice had been worth nothing. Sighing quietly in my corner I hope today I would finally get to see Octavia again. The last time I had seen her was after the interrogation. I had asked and I had pleaded for her to come and see me, she refused each time. It hurt, that she didn’t want to see me. It hurt, that she couldn’t see why I had done what I done. It hurt, that I would be punished for helping to lead my people and keep them safe. Irony seemed to be my best friend.

I was still mad at Clarke. I still mad at Lexa. My time in jail having done nothing to lessen my animosity towards them; if anything it had made it more intense, seething like an angry bull; my feelings of anger held no significance neither did my reasons or my pain. Today I would face the consequences of actions I was force to commit. My actions were needed, it is not my fault that to keep Arkadia safe, choices needed to be made. Made and then carried out. I was not to blame. Today, none of that mattered.

“Bellamy,” Kane stood looking at me through the bars, disappointment plain on his face.

I turned, looking at the older man, the only indication I was listening.

Kane shook his head, seemingly defeated and resigned. The action grated on my nerves, making me mad. Why should Kane feel like this? It wasn’t his life that was to end. Kane would keep on living, his heart would keep beating, tomorrow would come and he would get up, another day his. Another day to live.

“You,” Kane began his voice low and neutral. “Have the special distinction of being seingeda natrona, family betrayer, and as such your fate is in the hands of Octavia,” he paused after hearing my sharp intake of breath. “She alone will chose your punishment, unless she forfeits that right to the Commander and Clarke, who will then decided your fates,” his tone included the 8 others in the cell. “May Octavia be merciful if left in her hands,” he said before walking away. Pausing at the door “May we meet again,” then left.

At noon two guards one Arkadian and one Grounder, came to collected us. We were ordered to to stripe and change into a pair of black pants made of a rough material, the two females given matching sleeveless tops. We were tied in a line, our hands in bags that kept us from using them, one behind the other with me at the head. The beating of war drums, created a rhythm for our feet to take, a march to our death. We walked on the border of the people gathered there. Nine poles stood tall and straight in the distance waiting as a mix of Grounders and Arkadian’s, yelling at the top of their lungs. Some for mercy and some for blood. Nine poles to take us to our deaths.

I saw O standing besides Lexa and Clarke. Watching me watch them. Her expression as she looked at me was unreadable, her blue eyes, looked at me holding no emotion. Again my heart ached, again my resentment at Clarke and Lexa flared. They were taking my sister away from me and I from her. Making her choose my fate. Making her decided if I should die by her hand or another’s. The Grounder’s culture was savage, always about blood and repaying what was spilled.

She looked away as I drew closer, not willing to met my stare.

I barely registered having the rope from around my waist removed or being moved to be bond to a pole, the farthest from O. It was like I had blinked and found myself someplace else.

Lexa raised her hand and the crowd grew hush, silent waiting, as I watched Octavia brake away to stand closer to the crowd, farther from me but easier to see. She turned for a moment catching my eye, her blue to my brown. There was a calm there, a sad acceptance. She nodded ever so slightly at me, before turning to address the crowd.

In a loud clear voice. She spoke of my crimes towards her. A slight crack to her voice as she recounted the injures she suffered by my command. Then taking a deep breath and in a far clearer more composed voice, turning to me once again, so I could see her hurt and her pain and her sadness. “I Octavia Blake forfeit my right to the life of Bellamy Blake. Giving it to the Commander of the Blood, Heda Lexa and The Mountain Slayer, WanHeda Clarke.” Then her eyes were gone, looking back towards the crowd.

As one Heda and Wanheda stepped forward while Octavia stepped back.

“I also forfeit my claim,” Clarke’s voice rang out over the crowd, before she also took a step back. Lexa nodded in acknowledgement watching as Clarke and O went to sit down.

“Belomi Blake,” Lexa began her voice strong and sure. “You and yours are now subject to my ruling for your actions against my people. In light of the transgressions that the Ice Nation made against the people of farm station I will offer a mercy,” part of the crowd erupted in outrage. Lexa simply raise her hand commanding silence. “Each of you will endure 200 cuts delivered by the warriors and family of the Trikru you had slaughtered. Should you survive you will be allowed to live, and work to gain back your honor through your service to Trikru. You will be the lowest of the low, but you will be have your life. Should you choose to act otherwise, your life is forfeit and will be dealt with quickly by the Chief General of TonDC.” Before moving to the person nearest her, withdrawing her dagger preparing to make the first cut. Part of the crowd erupted as the first person cried out.

I watched, as cold entered my veins snaking under my skin, as Lexa made her way down to me. Watching as she swept her blade over the skin of my fellow prisoners, the various hisses and dulled cries of the people besides me. The fear swelling as her slow deliberate movements brought her to stand before me.

Lexa looked at me hard green eyes, speaking to me of kindness of a choice made. Her nod was perfunctory, a movement because. No reason other than to make one. I felt the flare of dissatisfaction, an enemy worthless of time. She held her blade before me letting me see the blood that already coated it, I watched as she brought it down placing it on my heated skin.  
The bite of her blade into my flesh was sharp. My nerve endings screaming in protest as my once solid skin divided in two. I could feel the blood wet my chest as it flowed free. ‘One’ bellowed by someone I could not see.

Soon a line of Grounders formed as each took their payment of blood. As the count grew so did the pain, so did my cries. I had lost the ability to focus as my world narrowed to each slice or poke dealt to my body, raw and ravaged, my torso was a bloody mess. As the count grew to hit 100, I felt my mind begin to dull, but the pain grew worse until finally I was swallowed by black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm still unsure if I should keep Bellamy around or just have him meet his end. So i thought I'd see what you guys thought. I will keep the voting open for about a week to see what the outcome is. Looking forward to what you guys and gals say.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.


	8. Raven: I am the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just alittle something before revealing my desicion regarding Bellamy. Sorry it is super short. I hope you like it.

I groan, as I swing my leg carefully from the bed. Feeling chipped and battered, but I was alive and thankfully not broken; maybe a little dented.

I still suffered from dreams or nightmares where ALIE controlled me. As each new day brought me back from those fears, I knew I was gonna be fighting this battle for a while. I made peace with it, even as my soul grew weary I knew I would never give in. That's not my style.

No, I am the sassy, bad-ass, Zero G mechanic who was able to help Heda bring down ALIE and the City of Light. I grew stronger with each punch delivered to me. I am the beast in the dark with eyes that glow yellow. Fierce and proud. Cunning and smart.

I am greater than my limitations, even as the pain from my leg sometimes trembled through my spine, I am strong. I may falter, stumble and fall, but I refuse, refuse to stay down for long.

I am the Warrior, who no matter the odds will fight, survive and thrive to bring the world to it’s knees.

I am the lioness on the plains. Queen, hear my mighty roar.

My name is Raven Reyes, and I am the storm.

 


	9. Octavia: The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much everyone wanted Bellamy dead. That is understandable, and for a second, I had to agree. But this is a fix-it-fic and in the end it felt like Bellamy also needed some fixing.

 

My feet felt heavy as I slowly make my way over to Med bay slowly to where Bell’s is. Somehow he has survived through two hundred cuts, blood loss and pain.  If he survived the night, it would be a miracle.  A woman named Clara also made it through. Once they were healed enough they would begin the hard process of earning back their honor and freedom. Indra already had plans for both. I shuddered to think of it. Their road would be harsh and unkind and no one would show them an ounce of pity. I would not be allowed to see him except in passing until he paid his due. For now, as he rested and healed I could see him and touch him. Give him whatever strength I could while he was in the haze of healing. Once he regained his consciousness he would be told what his new life would be.

 

It had been hard watching Bell endure his punishment. Every fiber of my being wanting me to put a stop to it and let Bell meet his end swiftly.  I couldn’t I had given him over to Heda’s ruling. I knew the punishment I would demand would have never sated the Grounders traditions. So l gave the burden to Heda. 

 

Part of me was glad, another part, the one that remembered the boy who sacrificed to keep his little sister safe, felt like a coward.

 

I looked around Arkadia, seeing the mixing of my old people with those I had chosen. I was lucky in one way and unlucky in others. My life was a constant state of two O’s the O of the Ark and the O of the Trikru. In my bones I didn’t feel as thought I was truly one or the other, but I held tightly to the one I had gotten the most from. The part that felt the most like home.

 

I had come to the room quicker than I had expected. The guards on duty paying me no mind. Only the slightest flicker of acknowledgement as they let me pass.

 

 I feared the sight that may greet me when I finally laid eyes on Bell.  I felt my chest tighten as I looked over at the body laid out, cover completely by bandages. I went to sit by his side. Pausing a moment I could see blood stains soaking slowly through as some of them still leaked. He would be scared for life, scars that would be deep, others shallow barely there. I knew there were at least 13 that needed stitches. Abby and Clarke thankfully doing what they could and keeping the most gruesome details to themselves as they explained what was done to him.

 

I watched the blip of the heart monitor move up and down. The steady beeping of the machine a comfort, small though it was.

 

Anger boiled just below the surface of my skin. Anger at Bell, at Clarke and Heda, anger at Pike so many people I had such animosity towards I could barely see past it. The person I was most angry at? Myself. Having my body beaten and battered at the command of my brother made me understand just a little bit more the choices that Heda and Clarke had to make. I was mad at them, but I had also volunteered. I knew his predicament was also my burden. No matter how unaware I was of the possible consequences.

 

I breathed in slowly, gathering my thoughts and memories to lay them like a blanket upon him.

 

“Hey,” I begin my voice quiet and soft. Kind in it’s tone as I recounted all the stories and adventures that he had taken me on. Imaginings to keep a precocious energetic child controlled within the limitations of a very small world. I spoke of the boy my brother used to be. The kind thoughtful boy whose world revolved around some young knocked kneed little girl. Never complaining about having his life be about keeping me held secret and safe. Simply accepting the role of protector and best friend. The one who dried my tears when mom was too busy. A rock, making my small world seem just a tad bit bigger, letting me live vicariously through him. Teaching the lessons, he had learned in school.

 

I kept the guilt I began to feel as I began to truly understand what it must have been like to life one’s life solely for the protection of another. The sacrifices it demanded.

 

I spoke of what happened after mom was floated, how even when his life could begin to be his, he still came to visit me daily. My prison had grown, but a prisoner I still was. The girl under the floor had become the second child. But to each other, the only two that counted at the time, we were family.

 

**Bellamy**

 

It was dark, nothing, black, a void. Than a voice soft almost raspy but not quite, firm but shaking began to invade the blackness.

 

Images began to form. Wisps of a young girl barely big enough to crawl, smiling, arms and legs waving spastic and uncoordinated. Same girl but older, looking up with blue eyes and brown hair, smiling at you, listening.  Teen no longer easy to keep hidden. What’s to be part of the world outside your quarter’s door. Mistake, death, pain, confusion, and lost. Regret. Anger.

 

The images faded the moment the voice stops. Rest. Oblivion. Peace. Life.

 

The beating of a heart weak, but gaining strength. It is not the end, just a moment, a pause until brown eyes slowly flutter open to face the consequences of living, surviving. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready, kudos and comments are most welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Peace


	10. Clarke's Gona: Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy wants to be a warrior. He will have to go through Heda first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, life, work and dealing with the demons that were also part of this story took a while to get over. I will do my best to finish it. Thank you to those who stuck with me. Your support is deeply appreciated.

Murphy

I found myself ass down in the dirt again. Indra is standing over me as I gasped trying to get the air back that had been knocked from me. The scowl she normally wore much deeper and barely a hint more disgust than usual. I was in the makeshift training circle that had been set up outside the gates of Arkadia for the remaining warriors that still provided a guard for Heda.

“Where is your head, branwada?” Indra sneered looking down at me as I slowly regain my breath. “Focus or I will leave you to skrish duty. You want to be Clarke’s gona?” I nodded my head, getting back up. “Then prove it, if not stop wasting my time.”

“You were ordered by Heda to train me,” I said defiantly. Why do I always bait her? I thought to myself. 

“Sha, I was,” she said her voice dripping with disdain inches from my sweating face. “Remember this Murfi, the line between training and breaking is easy to cross, remember that before you test my patience and forget your place,” she moved back a few paces and turned to face me. “Now, prove you want the honor of being Wanheda’s gona.”

The next moment I was on my ass… again. It was going to be a long day.

\----------  
My body ached like an absolute bitch as I made my way slowly to Nyko in the Healers Tent. He smiles at me good-naturedly as I winced and moaned and grunted my way into a sitting position on the bed before him. I could go to the Ark to have my wounds treated, but Nyko and I had formed an understanding. One that included him poking fun at my training failures and me, well, being me. I loved self-torture it would appear. 

“What did you do to earn Indra’s wrath this time?”

“I merely reminded her that Heda ordered she train me.”

“Ah,” he said with a knowing smile. “Perhaps Indra would stop trying to break you if you learned to shop op.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, knowing begrudgingly, it was true.

“Oh,” he said in that tone that I knew was not good news. “Heda wishes to see you before you retire for the day.”

“Heda,” I said, pausing to allow the grounder healer time to correct himself.

“Sha,” He said looking me in the eye. “At the training circles,” the healer added with a smirk.

“I see,” I said starting to feel panic tighten my chest. I groan as I moved a now very ache filled body into a standing position. “Wish me luck,” I said waving my hand above my shoulder without looking back.

“Sha, you will need it.”

\----------

I made my way quickly back towards the training circles I had just left. It wasn’t hard to spot where Heda stood. Groaning inwardly, before picking up my pace as I drew near. Things had calm down considerably since Jaha’s execution a little under a week ago. Many of his followers were allowed to return to their daily lives but were ordered to participate in group therapy to talk and try to re-acclimate to being out of the City. Coming down from a state of inner bliss proved to be a very hard thing. There was always sobs coming from the meeting room during their sessions. I always felt a tinge of pity when I heard them.

“Heda,” I said bowing as deep as my pained body would allow. 

Lexa just looked at me, her green eyes flashing with some unknown emotion, as she looked me up and down, causing a knot to form in my stomach. Even dressed down as she was I knew she was still very much in control and very much to be feared.

“Murfi,” Lexa said.“ I have heard stories of your prowess as a novice gona,”

“Hmm,” I responded, noncommittal. 

“Step into the circle, Murfi,” Lexa said stepping into the circle herself, motioning for me to follow. “Show me you are worth the effort and can protect my future wife.”

I gulped at the sound of those words. 

It was decided very quickly that I was nowhere near ready to protect Clarke. I found myself in many compromising positions far quicker than I had with Indra. Heda may be younger, but she was a far more deadly opponent than the Chief General, but then again she is Heda.

“No more,” Lexa said menacingly into my ear as fear gripped my insides when I had found myself in a crushing headlock. I heard the scrape of metal and felt cold steel being pressed carefully into my throat. “If I hear again that you are not taking your training seriously, punishment will be extreme.” I found myself twisted as the blade lightly sliced my skin while being pointed in the direction of the pole where Jaha was executed. “Am I clear?” She said holding my arm in an awkward and painful position. 

“Yes,” I could barely croak out before I was sprawled out in the dirt again.

“Continue your training Murfi; I look forward to Indra’s report on your future progress.” And with that, she left.

 

I again made my way to Nyko and the healer's tent, my hand pressing the cut on my throat, in awe of Heda’s skill with a blade that could have easily sliced a smile into my throat and ending my fight permanently.

“I see Heda had much to say,” Nyko said not bothering to hide his amusement as he moved my hand and placed a clean cloth over my cut. 

“Yes, she is quite charming when the protection of Clarke is on the line.”

“Hmm,” Nyko said quietly.

I looked up hearing the seriousness of his tone, my brow arching as I waited for him to continue. 

Nyko was quiet and still as he seemed to contemplate what to do. I watched as he nodded and heaved his bulk of a body before speaking. “It is not my place to speak of the demons of Heda.” He said, brows knitting together. “Unlike her people, her demons can’t hold power over her. Else the people consider her weak,” He looked up at me the intensity of his blue eyes startling.” You must help Heda remain the strength of her people. Protect her weakness Murfi. Protect her Clarke.”

I left the tent, my mind in a whirl as I tried to understand what Nyko was trying to say without saying. I wondered what type of loss she had endured.

I didn’t hear the footsteps as they approached me, considering who it was, I really should not have been so surprised. 

Heda stood to my right looking up at the darkening sky. Her face was a mask of power and control and not for the first time was I in awe of her. She turned to me; her green eyes flickered to my neck. When I blinked I wasn’t looking at the leader of a nation, but a young woman, vulnerable and alone. I blinked again and Heda was again staring back at me. 

She began to walk, and I knew I was meant to follow. 

We walked until we came to the knoll that overlooked Arkadia. She stood tall, hands clasped behind her back, chin up head held high.

“Her name was Costia,” Heda began softly, carefully. I kept my eyes on her as she gazes settled on Heda’s tent far away. “She was mine and for being mine was beheaded by Kwin Nia of the Ice nation.” I widened my eyes at the disclosure. “ After her head was delivered to my bed, the rest of her followed. I received her over the next 11 days piece by piece. Nia’s message was clear ‘Leave the 12 clans be.’ I was tempted, as each day brought a new piece of the woman I loved. My anger and pain were harsh and the war that followed nearly tore all my hard work apart. I was angry and no longer the strength my people could count on. I was challenged and nearly lost my life, luckily the warrior who fought me still believed in the might on his Heda, allowing an opening that allowed me the win.

“His sacrifice reminded me of who I was,” Heda said turning to look at me. “It was a reminder of what I needed to do, and so I closed my heart and became the Heda my people needed me to be.

“That changed when I was challenged by a golden hair, blue eyed girl that fell from the sky. My heart began to beat again. For Lexa and not just my people. Protect her Murfi,” Lexa said her voice like steel. “Protect my heart.”

She stared at me, her green eyes sparkling with a reserve that I knew would break her if anything happens to Clarke. I nodded, deep and with understanding. 

I had lost much on the Ark. I had been the reason for my father's death, and that scarred me. I became the boy no one liked, the smart ass that protected himself the only way he knew how. Being an orphan on the Ark is hard, and no one has a place of space in their heart for the parentless. But Clarke had seen me, and I knew I would die to protect her just as Heda would for Clake and her people. 

“I give you my word Heda, ”I said sinking down to my knees and bowing my head, “I will die protecting Clarke. I will keep your heart safe so that you can be the strength of our people.” and I pulled the small knife that Nyko had given me and ran the blade over my hand sealing it with my blood. 

The Commander looked down at me, and I knew she saw me. Grabbing my bloody hand, helping me to raise and clasping my forearm we seal my fate to Clarkes. 

“Good Night, Murfi,” she said and left me to the night.

 

The next day I waited for Indra, my back tall, my posture straight and sure. 

I heard the crunch of her step and watched as she circled me like a cat. Her sharp eyes taking me in.

“Maybe we will make a gona of you yet,” she said, and I thought maybe I saw a smile.

I am Clarkes Gona.


	11. Indra and Kabby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Warning 3 person relationship on the horizon, but no smut.

**Indra**

A curious thing was taking place between Abi, Markus and I, something that I hadn’t thought was possible. We had been working closely over the past month on the integration of Skaikru into the alliance. A task I had been ordered by the Commander to assist with. At first, I had chafed at the idea, of having to work so closely with Fisa Abi, not being overly fond of her. But the Skaikru were unlearned in ways of the ground and were like children in their ability to survive, and it was important to both Heda and Klark that they be able to eventually be accepted properly into the coalition. My respect for Clarke had grown watching how fiercely she protected her people as well as mine, so I would do my best to work with her mother. Watching them at first had been difficult, a stark reminder of the man I had lost to the Ice nation, and so I did my best to keep a wise distance from them. Soon, however, I found myself letting my walls weaken and began enjoying their company. Listening to the quiet way that Markus would quelle Abi’s temper and even at times my own. He would never lose his composure, listening and learning, always looking for ways that both sides could win. I saw that he was the solid strength that Abi needed. Something that after a time I began to rely on it as well. With Abi, I began to understand where the strength and will that Wanheda also displayed originated. Abi was not afraid to speak her mind, though with a little more restraint than her bull-headed daughter. She was stubborn and smart, cunning and I began to respect her point of view, even when I didn’t agree with it. “Abi,” I called as I entered into our shared dwelling. Clarke had felt it would allow for better cooperation between us. “Markus.” “Back here, Indra,” Abi replied from the council room. Without realizing I began to quicken my step, excited to see them, walking briskly I entered the room to find only Abi there looking over the farming reports. “Indra,” Abi said looking up smiling brightly, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat, which was quickly covered by the coughing fit that started. Abi rushed to my side to pat my back, and I felt an electric shock run through me. I looked at her, and from her expression, she too must have to felt the jolt. “I… I,” Abi stuttered. “I have to go, I’m sorry.” I watch her back as she fleed.

 

**Abby**

My mind was a whirling dervish as I sought Marcus out to discuss what I had felt. We both had been feeling an odd kind of attachment towards Indra recently. The long hours together had softened the harshness of Indra usual edges. It wasn’t difficult to notice the way her face lit up and how much more relaxed she seemed to be with us. Marcus had first thought it was something more, an emotion closer to what Marcus and I felt towards each other. In earth’s history polygamy had been frowned upon by society. We knew the grounders didn’t really hold any objections to it. We hadn’t been sure how Indra would react with this possible proposition. Especially since we were Skaikru, and Indra had always shown restraint when it came to our people. I found Marcus in the ruins of an old church. It was the place he would go to quietly worship the faith of his mother, Vera. Or someplace to think and seek his inner council. Today, he was seated on a blanket, in peaceful meditation. I stood in the doorway watching him, noting the peacefulness of his expression, giving him a moment longer. “I can hear your anxiety,” Marcus said cracking an eye open. “Don’t be queer,” I said rolling my eyes, pushing off the doorway. “Well whatever it is, it must be important for you to come here.” “Something happened with Indra,” “What do you mean,” Marcus asked moving over for me to sit down. “I was patting Indra’s back after her breath seems to stop and felt this jolt run through me. When I looked at Indra our eyes met, and I suddenly had a strong desire to kiss her, something that I think she felt too if her expression was anything to go by.” “This is good right?” Marcus asked, slightly confused by my apparent hesitancy over what had happened. “Yes,” I began before catching myself. “It’s just that we had been talking about it for the past week and now when it seems as though Indra feels the same way, at least about me, I feel like it could blow up in our face.” “Well, we have to see how Indra feels and now we can finally be honest with her.” “True,” Abby said with a heavy sigh. “Let’s go and find out if Indra is open to being with both of us.”

 

**Marcus**

I was optimistic; there had been many signs that I had been noticing over the past few weeks that lead me to think Indra would be open to this new possibility. The looks I would catch her making at Abby when she was being stubborn and protective. The way her feature had been hard one day and softened a little the next. The way she would calm down when I spoke, just as Abby did, listening to my views and perspective and giving them the benefit of the doubt, no longer calling them dumb or childish. We find Indra at the training grounds, taking her obvious frustration out on the novice warriors as Octavia watches. We watch her moved like a panther, graceful and fierce, and I felt myself stirring at her beauty. Her war cries loud sending shivers down my spine, and I began to wonder what she would sound like in the throes of release. “You, my love,” Abby said near my ear. “Are a horny man.” I looked over at her with a wolfish grin and a double flick of my eyebrows, causing her to blush. “Abi, Markus,” We hear Indra call out, before looking up and seeing her making her way to us. I note her expression, a mixture of joy and uncertainty. Looking over at Abby, I see that she had caught it too. “Indra,” we say together as we clasp her forearms me on her left and Abby on her right and again we feel the electric shock. “I’d like to discuss something if you are able?” “Of course, Indra,” Abby replies. “Should we go back home?” “Sha,” Indra replies, and send a signal to Octavia to continue the lessons. Indra leads us, as we head back home. It is a short walk, and we are back in no time, an air of seriousness has settled around us. We take our usual seats. “Abi, Markus,” Indra begins, getting up to pace. “As you know much of the ways of the ground has changed from what you learned in your history books,” she states and there is an odd tone to her voice. “Our society doesn’t view relationships the same way anymore, and to fall in love with more than one person isn’t considered wrong. Since so many of our numbers would die because of war or the mountain men we began to cherish, quietly, the connection no matter the amount. So I was wondering….” “Indra,” Both Abby and I begin, shocked at what we think we were hearing. I looked to Abby, who let me take over with a “please continue” hand gesture. “Indra,” I began again this time alone. “Are you asking us to engage in a polygamous relationship?” “Of that is the word for multi-love, a courtship between more than two. Yes, I am. My feelings toward you, but especially Abi have grown considerably, I find my self fiercely protective over you both. I have come to respect your personal natures.” “We feel the same way about you,” Abby adds taking my hand and reaching out for Indra’s. We smile as she takes it and we move close settling our foreheads against each other. “Home,” I hear Indra whisper, and as I look at both women, I think she may be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading Part Three of my Season 3 Fix-it fic. Comments are most welcome and may be rewarded (See above note for explination).
> 
> Peace.


End file.
